


2013 RBB Art

by saartoh



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, The Avengers (2012), fanart - Fandom
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, High Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saartoh/pseuds/saartoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art done for the 2013 Reverse Bang story "A Tale of Two Gamers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013 RBB Art

Art for the 2013 Reverse Bang story ["A Tale of Two Gamers" by Settiai](http://archiveofourown.org/works/813885)

Initial image submitted for author selection:

I'm a game design student that enjoys drawing armor, so my initial draft sketch evolved into an idea for a fantasy MMORPG. Once [Lynn](../../users/Settiai/) and I started discussing directions for the story, she mentioned wanting to depict Steve as a disabled veteran who was coping with the civilian transition, in part, thanks to gaming; it struck pretty close to home, and her suggestions were largely the inspiration for the second image:

 

I hope everyone enjoys the story & doodles!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Tale of Two Gamers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813885) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai)




End file.
